bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
James Zinkand
|nickname= Crazy James |Season=9 |Place=6th |Votes= 8 |Alliances= |Loyalties=Chelsia Hart Joshuah Welch Sharon Obermueller |Soulmate=Chelsia Hart |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 2 & 5) |Nominations= 4 (Weeks 4, 6, 7 & 8) |Vetos= 3 (Weeks 5, 6 & 7) |Days=63 |OtherPrizes=$25,000 (America's Choice Jury Prize) |Jury= |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Sarasota, FL|occupation = Bicycling Around the World|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = ApexJames|InstagramUserName = jzinkand|FacebookUserName = procycle}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 9. After he was successfully backdoored during Week 4 by a vote of 5-1, James was voted back into the game only minutes after leaving the house. He was the first male player since Kaysar Ridha to be voted back into the game. However, like Amy Crews, James was voted back in by his fellow houseguests. The vote was between him and fellow houseguest Alex Coladonato (whose identity was a mystery to the other houseguests). James became a huge threat upon his return, winning one Head of Household competition and three consecutive Power of Veto competitions. He was finally evicted in Week 8 by a unanimous 3-0 vote, placing 6th and becoming the fourth member of the Jury. James won the $25,000 America's Choice Jury Prize at the end of the season. James's "soulmate" in the game's twist was Chelsia Hart. Although they were attracted to each other early in the game, they eventually had a falling-out. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com 21 Single Riding Bicycle around the World Sarasota, FL James, a high school graduate, is currently on a mission to ride his bicycle halfway around the world with no money in his pocket. He has also lived in Buenos Aires where he dressed mannequins for a living. He describes himself as insane and crazy and has a few very different personalities, depending on his mood. He grew up in a broken home and had to learn to be different to get the attention he needed from others. He was the "freak" in high school who wore costumes to school when it wasn't Halloween. He is close with his mom and has one sister, both recently divorced. His favorite movie is "Fight Club" and his favorite music is by The Clash. James has seven tattoos. He is currently single, but was engaged to an older woman at one point. His birth date is November 21, 1986.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/5718/ Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * James is tied with Shane Meaney, Frank Eudy, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin, Kaela Grant and Kaycee Clark for winning the most consecutive Power of Veto competitions with three in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. ** He was the first HouseGuest to accomplish this feat. * James was the second HouseGuest in Big Brother history (Adria Klein being the first) to win Head of Household, win the Power of Veto, and cast a tiebreaker vote all in the same week. He would later be followed by Nicole Franzel from Big Brother 18. ** He is the only male HouseGuest to accomplish this. * James is tied with John McGuire, Victor Arroyo and Cliff Hogg III for least amount of days spent evicted before re-entering the house, with all four players re-entering after being evicted earlier in the same day. ** However, James and Cliff were brought back before the live show ended, whereas John re-entered 3 minutes after the live show ended, and Victor re-entered 40 minutes after the live show ended. * James is the first contestant in Big Brother history to be evicted and win HOH on the same night, followed by Cliff. * James was the first male HouseGuest to win multiple HoHs and PoVs in a single season. * James was the first male HouseGuest to veto one of his own nominations. * James was the first HouseGuest to win HOH twice in Big Brother 9. * James was the first male recipient of the Fan Favorite Award. * During the jury phase, James was either HOH or nominated. * Both times James was evicted, it was as a replacement nominee. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 9 (US) Contestants Category:Season 9 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place Category:Big Brother US Contestants